There's a First Time for Everything
by Sirifoy
Summary: Lily isn't sure about taking the next step with James. He's in for a surprise! Just a cute little one-shot! :)


There's a First Time for Everything

It was Lily Evans' last year at her school, Hogwarts. That is where she met her best friend, Rosalyn Hyde and her boyfriend, James Potter. Yes, the one who pestered and infuriated her was her boyfriend. He has been wooing her since their 4th year, but she refused to go out with him on account of him being arrogant and unkind.

During their 6th year, Lily had enough. She yelled at him for the last time and told him to change his act, if he ever wanted a real chance with her. In the end of the year, as they stood at platform 9 and 3/4, he apologized and vowed that he would change for her.

She hadn't heard from him during the summer vacation. When she saw him, he still had that familiar gleam in his hazel eyes. At first, she was horrified when she learned that he was appointed for Head Boy, but as they worked together and grew closer, she noticed he became mature, kinder and considerate. She became attracted to him and came to a realization that she wanted him badly, to Rosalyn's surprise.

It was during a Quidditch game when Lily grabbed James and kissed him in front of the entire school. What a way to celebrate victory, James must have thought to himself. Their friends were equally astonished, but were relieved because they had to suffer Lily and James' ranting throughout the years. It was Lily's first kiss.

It is now the middle of their 7th year, and James and Lily couldn't be happier. They've been dating for 6 months. James couldn't have been more of a gentleman; he never let her pay on dates and respected her privacy. But as their relationship progressed, sexual tension between them has risen.

As Head Boy and Girl, they would patrol around the castle and make sure everything was under control. But as soon as they would see the coast was clear, they would snog passionately. There was one incident when James realized he went too far, to Lily' discontent. She removed his hand from under her brassier and warned him. He truly cared for her, but he had a hard time waiting. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he wanted her. As one of the most popular boys in school, he could've had any girl he wanted, but he wanted the girl who resisted his charms.

Lily, who pained to see James hurt and embarrassed, knew he would never shag and dump her. She knew he cared for her, since he stood up for her many times and protected her at times. She told him she felt she wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next step. Sure, she was afraid; afraid of the pain during the act, but also from what would happen afterwards. She confined in Rosalyn and told her about her fears. "Don't worry", she said and went on "If he wants you, he'll wait." She told Lily that the first few times hurt a bit but it gets better, as a smirk was placed on Rosalyn's lips.

James knew he shouldn't rush things with Lily; he wanted her first time to be special. He spent too much time trying to get her attention, and now he would do anything so she wouldn't run away from him.

She wanted to be with him, in _that_ way. She trusted and loved him but her fears overcame her at times. "If you love him, why are you afraid?" Rosalyn would as her occasionally. She knew Rosalyn was right; James wouldn't let her go _that_ quickly. Lily wanted it to be special so she asked Rosalyn for ideas. They were all outrageous! Lily burst into laughter and said she would think of something. And indeed she did.

James came back from Quidditch practice, sweating and panting. He greeted his friends, the Marauders, and went up to his room. He opened the door to reveal a red haired girl lying on his bed with only a dark blue bathrobe on. James messed up his black untidy hair and cleared his throat. She turned to look at him and grinned "James!" She hugged a shocked James. They kissed quickly before he asked "What are you doing here and why do you have a robe on?" Lily shrugged "Well, I wanted to surprise you." "And indeed you have!" He chuckled. She twirled around the room and reached the curtains at the end of it. She closed them slightly. She then pulled out her wand and directed it to the door. "What are you doing?" James asked. "Colloportus!" Lily muttered a locking spell, which locked the door.

"How was Quidditch practice?" She asked. "Not bad. What's going on?" James asked once again, suspicious. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and asked "Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend?" "Sure she could, but something else is going on here." He said. They kissed again. James broke the kiss and asked "Why do you have a robe in?" "You'll see." She said hoarsely. She took a step away from him as she started to play with the belt. James chuckled "You're silly." Lily smiled. She took the belt off, revealing small parts of her milky naked body. James' eyes lowered as he took a peek and his tan cheeks reddened. She took it off, revealing all of her to him.

James was hot; his red haired green eyed goddess was nude in front of him. His eyes scanned her figure; creamy round breasts, rosy nipples. She was quite curvaceous, to his satisfaction. He stood there, speechless. "You're beautiful, Lily." He finally said, in awe. Her cheeks reddened as she came closer to him. "I know I might have pushed it a bit too far, but you shouldn't have done this, unless you wanted to." James said warmly, ignoring the hardness from his lower half.

Lily placed her hands on his chest and said "I want you, James. I have to cast away my fears and follow my heart. I love you and I _want_ to take the next step." James had to make sure "Are you sure? We could always wait." Lily shook her head and pulled him closer to her.

James was surprisingly gentle; with each penetration, he asked her if she was alright. As he reached climax, he moaned her name and collapsed beside her on the bed. James caught his breath as Lily reached to his forehead and kissed it. "Happy Birthday, James." She said. And with that, they shared a grin.


End file.
